FIGHT OR FLIGHT
FIGHT OR FLIGHT is the second ending theme of the anime series, Dragonaut -The Resonance-. It was arranged by HΛL, composed by IPPEI, written by Mikiko Sato, and performed by Yū Kobayashi. The song ran from episodes 14-24. The song is Kobayashi's second single and was released by Konami Digital Entertainment on January 23, 2008. Track list #FIGHT OR FLIGHT 4:09 # 4:15 # 4:54 #FIGHT OR FLIGHT (off vocal version) 4:09 FIGHT OR FLIGHT and Overheat~Changing moment~ are featured in Kobayashi's first album, 『YOU&YU』. Lyrics Japanese 吐き捨てた言葉の意味さえ 深く考えたりはしない 今をただ逃げ切るだけ また何にも無かったように 同じことを繰り返してる 無意味なのよ またそんな逃げ 結局幼稚で 子供のまんまだね 独り善がり過去の自分はもう捨てな 正しい欲望ならお腹いっぱい満たせばいい だけどどこかが欠落したままの欲望なら 危険な社会作ってしまう まだ間に合うからね 順位なんて決めない競争 それで何を学んでいくの? 目的の無いカケッコ… 進化していく過程で今 退化していく人間達は 路頭に迷い見失った 漠然とさえ理想も描けない いまだ答えなんてモンかすりも出来ずに 正しい戦いはそう君の中で始まる 君ならどうする? もうギリギリじゃない? 崩壊してしまう前にあるべき姿を 思い起こしてみてみなよ 誰が正しく 誰が間違いか そんな事はあてにもならないよね もう… 逃げ出したって何も生まれてこないよ おそらく多分憎しみや後悔 間逆の展開目に見えてる だからこそ しっかり自分持って! 正しい戦いはそう君の中で始まる 君ならどうする? もうギリギリじゃない? 崩壊してしまう前にあるべき姿を 思い起こしてみてみなよ Rōmaji Hakisuteta kotoba no imi sae Fukaku kangaetari wa shinai Ima wo tada nigekiru dake Mata nannimo nakatta youni Onaji koto wo kurikaeshiteru Muimi nano yo mata sonna nige Kekkyoku youchi de kodomo no manma de ne Hitori yogari kako no jibun wa mou sutena Tadashii yokubou nara ohara ippai mitaseba ii Dakedo dokoka ga ketsuraku shita mama no yokubou nara Kikenna shakai tsukutte shimau Mada ma ni au kara ne Jun'i nante kimenai kyousou Sorede nani wo manandeiku no? Mokuteki no nai kakekko... Shinka shiteiku katei de ima Taika shiteiku ningentachi wa Rotou ni mayoi miushinatta Bakuzen to sae risou mo egakenai Imada kotae nante mon kasuri mo dekizu ni Tadashii tatakai wa sou kimi no naka de hajimaru Kimi nara dousuru? Mou girigiri janai? Houkai shite shimau mae ni arubeki sugata wo Omoiokoshite mite mina yo Dare ga tadashiku dare ga machigai ka Sonna koto wa ate ni mo naranai yo ne mou... Nigedashitatte nani mo umaretekonai yo Osoraku tabun nikushimi ya koukai Magyaku no tenkaime ni mieteru dakara koso Shikkari jibun motte! Tadashii tatakai wa sou kimi no naka de hajimaru Kimi nara dousuru? Mou girigiri janai? Houkai shite shimau mae ni arubeki sugata wo Omoiokoshite mite mina yo English Translation Without even thinking deeply about the meaning of the words you spat out, you merely keep running away from the present. As if it were something uniquely special, you keep repeating the same actions. That's pointless! Ah, you're running away again! In the end, you are still just a childish kid. Just cast away your past conceited self already! If you hold a righteous ambition, then eat yourself full and fight. But if it's a flawed desire, it will end up creating a dangerous society. so it's not too late to stop. In a competition where nobody cares about the rankings, just what exactly can you learn from it? It's pretty much a footrace without a goal... In the process of evolving, the humans, now devolving instead, are adrift in the streets, no longer able to sketch even a faint ideal, and still making absolutely no progress in finding an answer. Yes, the righteous fight begins within you. What will you do? Aren't you almost at your limit? Before you completely break down, try to recall the appearance you're supposed to put on. Who is right, and who is wrong? That kind of trivia is completely unreliable. Enough... Nothing will come out of running away. Perhaps you feel hatred and regret because you have reached a development devastating to your goal. But that's exactly why you must hold yourself firmly! Yes, the righteous fight begins within you. What will you do? Aren't you almost at your limit? Before you completely break down, try to recall the appearance you're supposed to put on. Video The characters that appear in this ending theme, in order, are: *Toa *Jin Kamishina *Gio *Howlingstar *Raina Cromwell *Sieglinde Baumgard *Baisil Sakaki *Laura *Machina *Akira Sōya *Amadeus *Garnet MacLaine *Asim Jamar *Kazuki Tachibana *Widow Navigation Category:Music Category:Theme Songs